paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Statue Of Wobbly
Episode four of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary When all seemed well with The Autopups, the Deceptidogs discovered a substance called Energon under the statue of liberty, and they're after it. Now it's up to Prowl and Jazz to stop them from bringing it back to Galvatron's disembodied head.' Plot The Deceptidogs were in their old ship Harbinger with Galvatron's disembodied head. "This place is even creepier than it was before it crashed", Rumble said. "Be quiet", Shockwave said, "I'm trying to fix our master." They could see that Galvatron was only a destroyed disembodied head attatched to a machine. "I fear if I am not given a body soon, I will go to the next world", Galvatron said. "Don't worry", Shockwave said, "it says here that there's a substance called energon." "What does it do", Galvatron asked. "It gives extra power to whoever uses it", Shockwave said. "It can probably keep me alive until my body is built", Galvatron said. "One problem", Shockwave said, "it's located under the Statue Of Liberty, we may have to destroy it." "I don't care if you destroy it or not", Galvatron said, "go take Rumble with you and find that energon". "Yes sir", Shockwave said. Shockwave got in his vehicle and Rumble climbed aboard. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) At the Autopup base, the Autopups were rearranging some old reports. "I love spring cleaning", Sludge said. "Yeah", Ratchet said, "it's even better than operating on you guys." A beeper then appeared on their computer, Teletraan One. "Alert", Teletraan One said, "Deceptidogs are attacking the Statue Of Liberty." "Looks like they're up to their old tricks again", Amber said. "Jazz and I will see what's going on", Prowl said, "the rest of you stay and keep an eye out for the Deceptidogs." "Okay", the others said. Ratchet opened a ground bridge and Prowl and Jazz went drove out in their vehicles. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) Jazz and Prowl arrived at Liberty Island and looked for clues. "It's nice when we work together", Jazz said, "after all, we are partners." "It is cool", Prowl said, "but I'd prefer we find the Deceptidogs before we do anything awesome", Prowl said. Prowl and Jazz walked around the statue and heard noises coming from under the statue. "Sounds like those Deceptidogs", Prowl said, "let's go find them." Prowl and Jazz went under the statue and saw that Shockwave and Rumble had found some energon. "Look at all this energon", Rumble said. "Quit talking", Shockwave said, "just help me bring it back to the base." Prowl and Jazz then came in and attacked them. "Dang it", Rumble said, "it's the Autopups." "Don't worry", Shockwave said, "I've got a plan." Shockwave tried firing at Prowl and Jazz, but they dodged his attacks. "We've got to get rid of this energon", Prowl said. Prowl then took the energon away while Jazz fought Shockwave and Rumble. "Heads up", Jazz said. Jazz tried killing them with his sword, but Rumble jumped onto the statue. "You asked for it", Rumble said. Rumble used his pile drivers and knocked some rocks off of the statue. "Hey", Jazz said, "you can't do that, it's illegal." Prowl then threw his ninja star at Rumble and knocked him in the water. "Get ready to taste my logic", Shockwave said. Shockwave got in his tank and fired at them. "This is bad", Prowl said. Shockwave then began to fire, but Jazz threw a piece of the statue at him. "Who threw that", Shockwave asked. "I did", Jazz said. Shockwave tried firing at Jazz, but he lit a cube of energon and threw it at Shockwave and Rumble. "Retreat", Shockwave said. Shockwave and Rumble then retreated and dragged as much energon as they could with them. "Looks like they got away with the energon", Jazz said. "Don't worry", Prowl said, "at least we got to work together." Prowl and Jazz then went through a portal to their base. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) Shockwave and Rumble then arrived at the base with a lot of energon. "Excellent", Galvatron said, "you two did a good job." "Thank you", Shockwave said. Shockwave hooked a machine up to Galvatron that had the energon attached to it. "This will do just fine", Galvatron said. "But we still need more if we're going to get your body back", Shockwave said. "Don't worry", Galvatron said, "I'm sure there's something more powerful out there just wating for us to find it." The End Category:Episodes Category:Episode